


the walls have ears

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [57]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Two Idiots Being Idiots, sanha the eavesdropper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Sanha pulled away from the wall and dragged himself on his hands and knees to the other side, leaning on his bed, sitting as far away as possible so he couldn't hear anymore heart-stabbing words. He placed a hand on his chest, wondering why it was suddenly painful, and he thumped with his fist, trying to ease the pain.
Relationships: Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323767
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	the walls have ears

Socky.

It was a play on his name and Rocky’s. A _ ship name _ as fans call it. They put them together and from then on, they would be called that when they were together in photos, videos or anything that they appear in. Sanha wasn’t sure how shipping went, but he decided he _ liked _ it, liked the thought of it, and found it _ cute _ how fans say things like ‘ _ I ship them! _’ By the time he actually found out that he and Rocky had a ship name and fans actually ship them together (romantically and/or platonically), he was well past being in love with the rapper-dancer.

But while he enjoyed the benefits of being in a _ ship _, he couldn’t say the same for Rocky.

* * *

Sanha brought his legs up and over, yelping as he hit the wall. He rubbed his head and giggled to himself. He felt silly playing by himself in the hotel room, but he was bored and none of the hyungs were awake – MJ who was his roommate, had left and went to Jin Jin's shared room with Rocky next door and though he was bored, he was too lazy to trek all the way there (even though it would literally only take five steps to get there). He was about to get up from his sprawled position when he could hear murmurs coming from the wall (this hotel must be either old or cheap to have such thin walls you could listen through) and he scrambled up to place his ear against the wall to hear better even though he knew eavesdropping was a bad thing. 

He furrowed his brow in concentration and could make out two voices, Rocky and MJ (Jin Jin might have been sleeping, he wasn't sure). He couldn't string the conversation together but he did hear the word 'socky' and now his curiosity was peaked.

"It's the shipname...socky..."

"What...it...not..."

"Hyung! It's....like..."

Sanha pouted since he couldn't really understand what they were saying, but he perked up as the voice came closer a beat later.

"It's weird. Sanha and me?" He froze hearing the words coming out from Rocky's mouth, and he could feel his heart had stopped beating.

"What's wrong about it? It's just the fans."

"But it's not real!" Rocky was whining and even though Sanha should stop listening in, he couldn't. "It's no problem for you and Jin Jin-hyung since you guys are together. What if we have to actually do fan service? That can’t happen!"

This time Sanha pulled away from the wall and dragged himself on his hands and knees to the other side, leaning on his bed, sitting as far away as possible so he couldn't hear anymore heart-stabbing words. He placed a hand on his chest, wondering why it was suddenly painful, and he thumped with his fist, trying to ease the pain. His vision was blurry and he fought hard not to let the tears fall, because if he did, he knew there was no stopping and he wouldn't want to answer unwanted questions about it.

Sanha knew, from the very first time he realized that the way he looked at Rocky shifted into something more romantic than friendly, it wasn't going to end well for him. For one, Rocky didn't like him like that (the conversation he heard was enough evidence) and two, he was sure Rocky was as straight as a ruler from the way he talks and acted in front of idol girls (his quiet way of flirting and _ smizing _ were what those girls always fall for). He was satisfied with living his life as just a friend, keeping his feelings to himself, since he'd rather not sacrifice their friendship (even their _ career _) for something he knew was impossible.

Sanha just didn't expect Rocky's reaction to the thought of them together. He could handle Rocky's dismissal of them being friends, but the disgusted tone in his voice? He didn't even accept it as a friendship thing, he automatically just had that reaction, and he wondered if he was really that bad of a friend – of a _ person _ – that even Rocky would outright have that reaction. _ Maybe that's why Rocky always chooses the place farthest from you. _ Sanha whimpered at the voice in his head.

"Sanha? You here?" He immediately touched his face, feeling the small tears that had escaped him without notice and he quickly wiped them away to hide he evidence, as he scrambled up to face their leader. Jin Jin looked at him curiously with concern. "You okay? What were you doing down there, aga?"

Sanha shook his head, as he sat on his bed, the older following suit. "I'm fine hyung, I was playing around and fell off my bed." He gave a giggle to add, though it sounded fake as he heard it.

But Jin Jin's face turned fond and amused, so it worked. "What have we said about jumping on beds?"

"Not to do it!" He squealed as he got tickled as punishment.

Later, as he and Jin Jin went out so the leader can treat him to some late night food, Sanha decided, he's going to stay as far away from Rocky as possible, so there was no chance of them being in any situation together to fuel the shipping (and Rocky's disgust). If only for his sake of mind.

  
  


* * *

Normally, Sanha goes on social media – Twitter, most often than not – and search for their hashtag and names together to see all the new _ 'moments' _ that had somehow gotten out (he had a sick fascination of seeing him and Rocky together that he wouldn't notice at that certain moment but somehow Arohas captured). Now though, instead of searching and being excited for new ones to come out, he's filled with dread at the thought of new moments that he had created unknowingly because in his mind if there were new ones then that would add fuel to the fire that's already in Rocky's mind about them being together. The least he could do was avoid making that happen. He nodded to himself, determined. He felt bittersweet at the lack of moments as he scrolled through but he decided that it was for the best.

So for the past month, Sanha had stayed true to his promise. He avoided Rocky at all costs and he knew by the looks he got from the others, he wasn't so subtle but he ignored them and pretended he didn't see the confused gazes (it was more Rocky's than anyone's really and he was proud that he didn't let it affect him). He made flimsy excuses to go to the other side, avoid the physical touches that he used to look forward to. Even at their dorm, he made it his habit that he wasn't put in a situation where it was only the both of them, or that there was a chance of Rocky coming to him for anything (which he now realize, was often than not).

Sanha hadn't really thought about just how much this would affect him. His world practically revolves around Rocky and without him close, it was boring, lifeless and just plain lonely. He didn't expect it would be like this; one person can change your life without them in it. Even with that though, his feelings only got stronger and he didn't know how long he could take before breaking his promise. The one he made for the sake of his heart.

Sanha sighed as he trudged up to their dormitory, slotting his key in and pushing the door open. "I'm home!" 

He placed his bag by the mudroom and placed his keys together with the rest, just as he turned there was Jin Jin standing in the middle of the hallway with his arms crossed. "Hyung?"

"We need to talk." Jin Jin turned and Sanha followed him into the living room where MJ and Bin were sitting on the couch, heads snapping up as they both approached. Jin Jin joined the two before he gestured to Sanha to sit down across from them, to which Sanha complied.

Sanha felt nervous as three pairs of eyes bore holes into his face. He glanced around noting how Rocky and Eunwoo weren't home yet, before facing the three again.

"This is an intervention." MJ stated and leaned on his elbows, though he looked grave, his lips was twitching with laughter.

Bin slapped his shoulder. "Ah, hyung, be serious!"

"I am! Are we not here to intervene with the problem?"

"But you said it so weirdly, hyung and we're not trying to scare–"

"You two, be quiet." Jin Jin interjected as he eyed the bugged eyed look of the maknae. "Sanha, what these two are trying to say is that we noticed a problem and we are going to try and–"

"Fix it." Bin finished, smiling sheepishly at the tight smile Jin Jin sent his way for interrupting him.

"Problem? What problem?" Sanha giggled nervously, eyes darting between the front door and the bedroom. _ Which way is faster? With my long legs, I can probably outrun them. _ "There's no problem, hyung!"

MJ clucked his tongue. "If there wasn't, we wouldn't be here maknae."

"Sanha, we just noticed how you've been avoiding a certain someone lately." Bin explained, and Sanha's eyes got wider upon realization that they had caught on. "And that certain someone had come to us to ask what he had done, and we didn't know and he's too scared to actually ask you so here we are asking for him. But he doesn't know that."

"So, what's going on?" Jin Jin asked. "You can tell us."

"No." Sanha said quietly. "I don't want to." He could have said there was nothing going on, but he knew it was going to be pointless and so he went with the truth. Well, sort of.

"Okay, so the problem is–wait _ what _? What do you mean you don't want to?" MJ asked confused. "This is not how interventions are supposed to go. Bin, tell him to tell us."

Bin shied away from MJ. "Sanha, just tell us please? It's such a weird tension between you and Rocky, it's weird! You guys are close and thick as thieves, now you guys don't even hang out in the _ dorm _! Like how do you even do that? We live under the same roof!"

Sanha shook his head and leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms.

Jin Jin looked at him for a moment, before he nodded and stood up. "Okay, if he doesn't want to tell us, we can't force him."

"Really?" Sanha asked disbelievingly, the other two echoing his sentiments.

Jin Jin shrugged. "You're not willing and I honestly don't like forcing people to talk about something they'd rather not." Then he left the room, the other two, MJ and Bin, spluttering after him, whining loudly and leaving Sanha to stare at their retreating backs. 

His phone pinged not a second later and he took it out of his pocket to see a message from Jin Jin.

> _ I know you don't want to talk with them around, when you're ready, I'll listen and we can keep it between us. _

This was why Jin Jin was their leader, Sanha thought. He wasn't ready to admit why he had been avoiding a certain someone, but he was glad that when he was indeed ready to share, he had someone he could trust that wouldn't broadcast it to the rest. He loved MJ and Bin, but sometimes they forget that things need to remain a secret and not everyone needs to know (or maybe he was just hesitant to tell the two who were closest to Minhyuk).

Turns out, Sanha never did get to be ready because a certain someone took it into their hands to end this situation.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sanha stared at Minhyuk's unwavering expression, with mouth gaping open in surprise. Minhyuk only raised a brown in challenge and he had his arms crossed in front of him.

When Sanha woke up on a Saturday morning, he had already made plans. He was to wake up early, escape their room, go to the gym (even though he hated it) then go practice until the sun sets so that by the time he gets home, he'll be so tired that after he washed up he could just go and sleep with no questions asked by his hyungs (they were weak for a tired and sleepy Sanha, and he used that to his advantage). 

But when he woke, he almost had a heart attack when he rose and was about to get off the bed when he saw Minhyuk staring at him. He blinked so many times, to see if he was hallucinating or not but, _ no _. Minhyuk was there looking at him, and by the way he was posed, Sanha was in it for a talk that he didn't want.

Sanha was going to ignore him and go about his business but then Minhyuk opened his mouth to speak which led him to his current stunned state.

"You're not leaving until we get to talk. I asked the hyungs to block the door, so there's no escaping me this time, Yoon Sanha."

Sanha closed his mouth, shaking his head in disbelief, and scrambled for his phone.The rapper wouldn’t do that, and certainly the hyungs wouldn’t do that to him either, especially not Jin Jin. Right? Minhyuk saw this and a smirk flitted on his lips.

"Go on, try and ask them."

It was a challenge and Sanha was never one to back down, so he opened up his messages and sent a mass text. He watched from the corner of his eye to see Minhyuk still staring at him, and he blushed crimson as he tried to focus on his phone. However, he got a huge disappointment and his stomach sunk into his body as he read the various replies.

> ** _Jin-leader_ ** _ : Sorry Aga, but I think this is for the best. _
> 
> ** _M-brother pig_ ** _ : don't die in there ;) _
> 
> ** _left-right hyung_ ** _ : sorry Sanha :( but it’s becoming weird and I hate the tension! _
> 
> ** _chadumchit_ ** _ : I talked with the others and Rocky. We decided this is better than having this being blown up down the road. Don't worry, we'll give you food and water if it’s going to take long. But please don't let it take long that we actually have to. _

Sanha raised his head in disbelief, and met Minhyuk's smug stare. He huffed. _ Well, if I can't go out, I'll just stay and die inside until he gives up. _ With that thought in mind, he turned his back to the smug looking rapper and made himself comfortable and laid back down in his bed. He could hear spluttering behind him and he patted himself on the back for quick thinking. 

However, he forgot the flaw to his plan.

Not even a second later, he heard shuffling then a dip on his mattress, and suddenly he was caged in by muscled arms. Sanha squirmed to get free but the arms only tightened until fingers dug into his sides and tickled him into submission.

“Okay!” He shouted, breathing heavily and laughter dying from his lips. Minhyuk pulled away with a satisfied smirk, to which Sanha glowered at him for.

“So?” The rapper quirked a brow, leaning back just enough to give Sanha some space but not much that he could escape (even though there was no possible way he could get out with the door being blocked from the outside). 

“So?” Sanha repeated, trying to stall for time as much as possible. But Minhyuk only squinted at him, lips turning down and Sanha was torn between _ not _ saying _ anything _ and saying _ something _ to avoid an angry Minhyuk.

Minhyuk was quite scary when mad. He was usually quiet and reserved and was probably on the low end of the list of people getting thin with patience. He was usually never one to be easily angered – _ annoyed _ maybe but _ never _ angry. He might look like he’s angry all the time with his brows knit together or his wholesome resting bitch face, but Minhyuk was just reserved and observant.

But looking at him now, Sanha knew it was only a matter of time before Minhyuk’s patience with him stretched thin. He was lucky the dancer had been calm for the past weeks during which Sanha had been acting dodgy and he couldn’t deny the strain of the brows and the frustrated huff the older always let out whenever Sanha would be on his mission of avoiding him. 

“Sanha. _ Really _. We can do this all day, but I’m sick and tired of you avoiding me. Don’t think I didn’t notice. What have I done? Tell me so I can fix it because otherwise we’ll never leave this room until you open up.” Minhyuk didn’t shout, yell or raise his voice, but his low tone and hard voice made Sanha wince. “Seriously.”

Sanha bit his bottom lip, afraid to actually say what has been going on, but he was more afraid of an angry Minhyuk. The last time that happened, no one can talk to the rapper for months except for work related things and everyone was suffering from it, Sanha mostly. 

“I heard you.” 

Minhyuk frowned in confusion. 

“Heard what?”

“That I’m weird and disgusting.That we’re weird together.” Sanha spoke quietly, but there was no mistaking the anger and sadness in it. Remembering that day sparked the pain he managed to keep down for the past months.

“_ What?! _ When did I ever say that? Sanha no, you’re not weird or disgusting! What did–”

“Don’t lie!” Sanha screeched, pushing the older off the bed, the suddenness of it made Rocky topple over but not entirely causing him to fall. Rocky was shocked and reached out to the younger. 

“Sanha…” A tear escaped Sanha, and he wiped it off angrily and turned his back on the rapper. “Sanha when would I ever say that? How could you ever be disgusting or weird in my eyes? Okay, maybe a little weird, but all of us are weird!”

“Busan. You and M-hyung were talking, I was in the room beside it. I _ heard you. _ ” Sanha whispered, eyes looking straight at the wall. It reminded him of that night, the way he stared at the wall where heard it all. “You said me and you were weird. The way fans wanted us to be. And you were all disgusted, and you were scared to do some small fan service.” There was no reply from Rocky and so Sanha continued. “You told M-hyung that just because he and Jin Jin-hyung were a couple it was no problem but because it’s us, it’s weird and you didn’t want that. Am I disgusting? The thought of me?” Sanha shook his head. “Don’t answer that. So I avoided you, you didn’t want fans to think anything about it anymore right? No more _ Socky _ or _ Sanhyuk _ for them, for us, then you can have a peace of mind. You wanted that right? At least no fan service for you.” Sanha everything with venom.

One would think he was being overdramatic, but then again, when has love ever been not? He was young, inexperienced, and his so-called best friend he was in love with thought of him as disgusting. Yeah, call him a drama queen, but this is his life.

“Sanha…It’s not, I, uh…” Sanha rolled his eyes at the lack of response, then he crawled towards the end of the bed. He got off, and went to the door and banged hard.

“If you don’t open this up, I will break this door down.” His tone was blank, and he could feel Rocky’s eyes on him but he ignored it. No one answered him but he could hear exchanged murmurs. “If you don’t tell them to open this up, the past month won’t compare to the next couple of months. I dare you.”

Sanha was done playing around. Now that Rocky knows what was going on, he didn’t bother to pretend. He guessed Rocky believed him because he called out to the hyungs.

“Hyungs, open the door.”

Not a moment later, there was shuffling and the door opened and without waiting, Sanha pushed it open and stomped out of the room, glaring at everyone who met his eye.

“Uh, I guess nothing was resolved?” Bin stuttered, gaze going to Rocky’s who stayed seated on Sanha’s bed, staring at the open door. The rest of the members sat on the floor, eyes worried as they looked between Rocky and to where Sanha had just left to.

“No.” Rocky sighed.

  
  
  


* * *

Of course as soon as Sanha left the dorm, he went ahead with his actual plans for the day. He let out some steam at the gym and practice room, and when he came home, it was almost 1am. He didn’t bother to go to the bedroom after he washed up and made himself comfortable in the living room. It wasn’t the first time he slept there. He felt drained of energy but despite that, he didn’t feel the sleep he desperately needed.

“When I said we were weird, I meant the name the fans gave us. It wasn’t cute for my liking.”

Sanha’s eyes opened and he sat up so fast. He stared at Rocky who sat on the coffee table facing him. The small kitchen light they leave on, illuminating his face, and Sanha could see the truth in his eyes.

Sanha narrowed his eyes. “Explain.”

Rocky sighed and he leaned on his hands. “I was talking to M-hyung about how fans were shipping us and it I found _ ‘socky _’ weird because they are technically calling us a cute name for socks. Us? Socks? Like really?” The older chuckled and Sanha relaxed a bit, it was true, it was kind of weird. 

“That doesn’t explain the fan service thing.” Sanha mumbled, as he looked at Rocky.

The rapper blushed, despite the low lighting, it became obvious and Sanha was curious as to why. “Uhm… see, the thing was, I was scared.”

“Scared?”

“We’re not real.” Sanha scowled, of course he knew that. “And I wanted us to be. I _ want _ us to be.”

Sanha froze, looking at the way Rocky looked up at him and smiled gently, almost shyly. 

_ "What if we have to actually do fan service? That can't happen! How can I pretend I'm not in love with that brat? I'm going to be so obvious hyung!" _

Sanha blinked, in disbelief.

Rocky chuckled. “The thing was, I was scared that I might be too obvious, and also scared that you don’t like me back and if you found out, I wasn’t willing to take the risk of rejection from my best friend you know.” The rapper shook his head and smiled sadly. “I didn’t expect you to hear our conversation, and it escalated to this. I’m sorry Sanha.”

“You like me too?” 

Rocky whipped his head up. “What?”

It was Sanha’s turn to blush this time. “I uh, like you, and that’s the reason why I was hurt. I thought you hated me or something.”

“Idiot.” Sanha scowled. “We’re both idiots.” Okay, that they were.

They stared at each other, before they burst out laughing. Honestly, they really were dumb idiots.

“I’m sorry for overreacting. And for avoiding you.” Sanha said as they calmed down. Rocky shrugged and waved it off, then he had a glint in his eye.

“Does this mean you can be my boyfriend now?”

Sanha blushed and frowned, even though his heart was beating erratically and was screaming for him to say yes. “Ya, Park Minhyuk.”

Rocky rolled his eyes, “Don’t answer, I’ll ask you again tomorrow. Let’s sleep for now because it’s late.”

Sanha shook his head, and giggled. He laid back down on his back and closed his eyes. Heart light.

“Sanha?” 

“Hmm?”

“Promise me something?”

“What?”

“Don’t avoid me again.”

Sanha smiled and cuddled into his pillow. “Never.”

* * *

When Sanha woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t alone on the couch. The second was that as soon as he opened his eyes, he was met with brown ones. The third was that he didn’t really mind.

Sanha shook his head in amusement, and closed his eyes as he leaned down and snuggle into the other’s arms. He did miss his cuddles.

“Sanha?” 

“Hmm?”

“Be my boyfriend?”

Sanha opened his eyes, stared at Rocky’s hopeful ones.

“Okay.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> really not my best work *cries*
> 
> tell me what you think :)


End file.
